Goal!
by theembarrassingone
Summary: Yamada Reiko is the only Junior Regular on the girls soccer team at Seigaku. Why? Cause she's good. And she catches Fuji's interest. But what's here relationship is Kirihara Akaya. FujixOC
1. Chapter 1: 98 99 100!

Goal!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… but isn't that obvious?**

**I don't have much to say… it's just this story has been bothering me for a while… I hope you enjoy it.**

**And if you don't… well… don't read it.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Not thoughts"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: 98… 99… 100!

The tennis regulars were just leaving Kawamura Sushi after winning the district finals against Fudomine.

Oishi, Eiji, and Fuji were walking together since they all lived in the same direction.

"Fujiko!" Eiji yelled louder than necessary, "Those were good matches today don't ya think?"

"Hai, Eiji," Fuji said, his everlasting smile never wavering.

"It's too bad you had to forfeit that doubles match with Fudomine! I bet if it weren't for Kawamura's wrist you would've won too! But Oishi and I won all our matches! Right Oishi?"

Oishi's cheeks turned bright red, "Eiji! It's not nice to bring up bad memories like that! Gomen, Fuji!"

Fuji chuckled, "Oishi, if I wasn't used to Eiji by now, I wouldn't be walking with you."

"Huh?!" Eiji screamed, "Fujiko! You're soooo mean."

A voice out of no where suddenly interrupted their conversation. "65… 66… 67…" the voice counted.

The three friends rounded a corner and… CRASH!

Next thing they knew, Eiji was sitting on the floor in front of a girl and a soccer ball was rolling into the street.

"My ball!" the girl shouted and rushed out into the street in an attempt to grab it.

"Wait!" Oishi cried and grabbed her by the collar, yanking her back as a car sped by, right where she had been only seconds before.

"Oh…" She murmured scratching her head, "oops."

"Oops?" Oishi murmured, "You almost got yourself killed."

"I see your wearing a Seigaku regular jacket," Fuji observed, "So you go to our school."

"Hmmm? I guess so." She said, observing the three boys more closely, she looked over to Eiji who was still sitting on butt on the floor, "Why are you on the ground?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Why?!" Eiji asked incredulously, "Because you knocked into me! Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry." She reached down and helped him up. "My brother always tells me that I live in my own world and I'm starting to think that he's right…"

"Um… miss?" Oishi asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She answered.

"It's a red light if you want to grab your ball now."

"Oh yeah!" The girl darted into the street and grabbed to ball and quickly raced back to the sidewalk. "Whew, that was close." She looked at the ball and sighed. "And I was so close too…" She smiled at the boys, "Ja ne!"

She threw the ball in the air and began to bounce it on her knees as she walked. "1… 2… 3…" She counted as she disappeared.

The three flustered regulars watched her go.

"Well… that was weird." Fuji commented.

"Ya" the Golden Pair agreed. And the three of them went on their way.

---------------

The next day at school as he was arrived for morning practice, Fuji heard a familiar voice counting and ball bouncing. He rounded the corner and sure enough the girl stood in the middle of the grass with her back to him, juggling and soccer ball and counting the bounces.

"85… 86… .87…" She counted.

Fuji observed the girl curiously. She had short messy blond hair that snaked off in many directions, looking slightly like seaweed. But despite the messiness, it seemed to suit her.

She wore white shorts and a blue and white Seigaku soccer jersey that was covered by an open regular jacket that said "Yamada, Soccer Club" on it.

"_Yamada huh?" _Though Fuji. _"She's cute."_

Slowly she spun toward him, still juggling the ball. Fuji blushed, thinking that he'd be caught watching. But here green eyes where focused on the bouncing ball that she was watching intently.

"98…" She counted, "99… 100! Yes!" She caught the ball and smiled contently, to happy with herself to notice Fuji's presence.

"_So that's what she was doing." _Fuji smiled to himself, _"Yes, quite cute" _

Fuji turned around and looked at his watch. _"Hmm, I'm late, Tezuka's going to make me run laps again… Oh well, what can you do?"_

He turned around one more time to see the girl… Yamada-san was it?… laying in the grass, her arms contently holding the ball to her chest. Fuji smiled, and then hurried off to practice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, there's the first chapter for you. Tell me what you think.**

**Is Fuji OOC… I'm not sure.**

**Review and there's a lot more to come, trust me :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Yamada Reiko

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis**

**Her's the next chapter already... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Yamada Reiko

As Fuji changed out of clothes after morning practice, he could hear the sound of the soccer balls moving back and forth between feet on the soccer field.

"_That's really strange,"_ Fuji thought to himself. _"I've never noticed the soccer practice before."_

And that was true. As a matter of fact, no one ever noticed the soccer team, or the basketball team, or the baseball team for that matter. Everything at Seigaku was centered on one sport, and that was tennis.

"I call first shower!" A voice screamed.

As Fuji walked out of the boys locker room, a huge group of dirt-covered girls race towards the adjacent girls locker room, smiling as the ran. He could hear all the showers turning on at once as the girls hurried to get ready for class.

Trailing behind the rest, one particular girl walked slowly, kicking a soccer ball at her feet. Her eyes were facing the clouds, as she seemed to stare into some unknown distance.

"_Hmmm" _Fuji thought, _"What a peculiar girl." _

"Fujiko!" a voice screamed and Eiji bounded from the locker room, Oishi following behind, "Come on! Let's go to class."

"Sa, Eiji, don't you think we should wait for Tezuka, he is in our class too." Fuji said, smiling, as always, at Eiji.

Oishi returned Fuji's smile, "Tezuka is talking to Ryuzaki-Sensei about our training regimen for the Tokyo Tournament."

Fuji nodded, "Okay then, let's head over to class."

Schoolwork came pretty easy to Fuji, although he did give the appearance of being a hard worker; the actual truth was that hard work wasn't necessary. He knew the answers… he was a genius after all.

So throughout classes he allowed his mind to wander. He was curious as to why he was attracted to that girl. No other girls had ever truly interested him before. She didn't even play tennis.

Maybe it was aura of general aloofness that surrounded her. As if she doesn't know who she really was, just as Fuji has no idea of his own true identity.

"_Yes," _He thought, proud of his new revelation, _"That's it, I'm attracted to familiarity of it. The fact that seems to be in the same situation as I."_

Fuji sat at his usual table during lunch with all the other tennis regulars. He glanced over to the table in which the girl soccer regulars usually sat.

Sure enough, there she was. Laughing at a joke someone else must have spoken while hitting a broccoli head between her chopsticks, as if it were a soccer ball.

Fuji tapped Momo's shoulder, giving him his ever present, yet slightly disturbing smile.

"Hey Momo." Fuji said, still smiling.

"Y-y-yes? Fuji-Senpai?" Momo said, smiling nervously at his creepy senior.

"You see that girl over there? The blond one with the green eyes? She's in you class, am I wrong?"

Momo chuckled, relieved yet confused by the question, "Uh huh, her name is Yamada Reiko, she's junior in Viper and my class."

"Well?" Fuji said, still smiling, "What do you know about her?"

"Umm…" Momo murmured his eyes turned up to the ceiling as he thought, "Well she's the only junior regular on the girls soccer team. I've seen her play in gym class and really is good."

"You're just saying that cause she stole the ball from you seven times during gym class last week." Kaidoh said with a smirk.

"Why were you counting Viper? To lazy to actually pay attention during gym class?" Momo asked ominously.

"What was that bastard?!" Kaidoh shouted.

"Okay you two," Oishi said pulling them apart, "Or do I need to separate you like in kindergarten?"

Fuji chuckled, _"That's just what a mother hen would say." _

"Why does Fuji-senpai want to know about Yamada-san anyway?" Momo asked grinning, "Could it be? Does Fuji-senpai have a crush?"

"Crush!" Eiji shouted, pouncing on Momo, "Who has a crush? Fujiko? On who???!!!"

"Yamada Reiko." Momo said, grinning happily.

"Why yes Momo," Fuji said smiling, ""As a matter of fact I do."

Both Momo and Eiji froze in place.

"Fujiko!" The acrobat whined, "You're no fun to tease."

Fuji shrugged but his smile never failed. He of all people, knew how to deal with Eiji.

The rest of the day went by and practice was uneventful. Although there were quite a few spies watching Seigaku's development. But that was just annoying. Not an event.

As Fuji was walking out the school gates he saw none other than Yamada Reiko, rolling down the street on a razor scooter with a soccer bag slung over her arm.

Fuji ran to catch up with her. "Hi," He said as soon as he caught up, "You're Yamada Reiko right?"

She stopped scootering and looked him up and down, "Um, yes, who are you?"

Very few things surprise Fuji, but this did. Most people at Seigaku, particularly the girls, knew the tennis tensai. "My name if Fuji Syuuske, I'm a senior regular on the school tennis team."

"Oh yeah," She said, "Now I remember."

Fuji smiled at her, "Can I walk you home?"

She observed him carefully again. Her green eyes seeming to process the question. Then she sight, got off her razor and began to fold it up until it was small enough that she could stuff it into her soccer bag. She zipped up the bag and started walking.

She stopped and looked back, "Are you coming Fuji-senpai?" She asked the confused senior, "I thought you wanted to walk me home."

Fuji smiled again, "Of course."

The two of them walked silently. The silence was not uncomfortable at first, but as the time moved on, Fuji began to grow uneasy.

"So you're on the soccer team…" He said, breaking the silence.

"Mmm hmmm." She murmured, looking straight ahead.

"Do you enjoy playing soccer?" Fuji asked the oblivious girl.

She looked up at the boy walking next to her, "Do you enjoy playing tennis?"

Fuji looked surprised, _"This girl surprises me a lot, that's really rare," _He thought, then he looked at her, "Yes, yes I do enjoy tennis."

"Then I guess it would be quite simple to deduce he fact that I enjoy soccer." She said, looking straight ahead again.

"Hmmm," Fuji said aloud, "That's an interesting way to put it… do you have any matches coming up?" He asked.

"They're called games, not matches," she said in answer.

"When?" He asked.

"Next week, Wednesday," She answered, "the district preliminary tournament," She smiled dreamily, "We're definitely going to nationals this year."

Fuji chuckled, "That sounds familiar. Hey, aren't the district preliminary soccer fields near the Tokyo Tournament tennis courts?"

She nodded, "Yup, the noise it annoying."

Fuji smiled, "How about you come over to watch our team after you win?"

She smiled at the usage of _when you win_ opposed to _if you win_. "I'll probably miss quite a few of you're matches." She answered.

"You should probably make it to the end. Hopefully we'll be playing my brother's team from St. Rudolf."

"Hmmm? Your brother plays tennis too? That ought to be interesting to watch. I'll see if I can make it."

Fuji looked at the girl who was now still staring straight ahead. "I'm glad" He said.

She stopped walking abruptly and Fuji stopped as well. "This is my stop." She told him.

Fuji looked at the average apartment complex. It wasn't bad looking, but it probably meant that her family didn't have a ton of money and that he hopefully doesn't have too many siblings.

"Well I'll see you later Yamada-san." Fuji said.

"Yamada-san?" She asked, "Oh wait, that's me. Did I not tell you to call me Rei-chan… or Reiko-chan if you prefer. Every time someone said Yamada-san, it feels like they are talking to my mom."

"Ok Rei-chan, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, sure," She said, smiling at him for the first time, "Thank you for walking me home Fuji-senpai."

"Of course." Fuji answered and he watched as she walked into the apartment building.

"_Well," _He thought to himself, _"That was rather successful I believe."_ And he turned around to head home, realizing for the first time that he lived in the completely opposite direction.

----------------------------------

Reiko walked into the apartment complex with the soccer bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hi Hikaru-kun," She said to man at the front desk, "How are you today."

"I'm fine Reiko-chan, who was the nice boy you were walking with? Was he your boyfriend?" He teased.

"Nope," She answered, "Just I friend… I think… I'm not sure. Just a random guy from school who wanted to walk me home."

"I see," Hikaru answered, smiling at her naiveté, "Well then, I'll see you later."

"Yup, see you later Hikaru-kun." She smiled and pulled her soccer bag higher onto her shoulder and hit the "up" button on the elevator. She took it to the third flood and exited. She walked four doors down and turned to left stopping at room 305.

She was only slightly surprised to see that he door was unlocked. She dropped her bag and shoes in the front hall and ran to the kitchen, to grab a snack.

In the kitchen sat Kirihara Akaya, looking something up on the laptop on the kitchen table.

Reiko jumped three feet in the air. "Nii-san! What are you doing here?!"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "It's Friday." He answered, "It's my turn to come here, remember?"

"Oh" she murmured, scratching the back of her head with a sheepish grin, "I forgot it was Friday."

Akaya smirked at his twin sister, "You would."

"Oh, wait," She stopped, "If it's Friday, then that means."

Akaya smiled, "Yup, time for horrible movie Friday."

"Yay!" She shouted smiling, "What's the winner for this weak?"

"And the movie the worst ratings is…." He said pausing for dramatic effect, he spun the laptop around so she could see it "Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen **(1). **Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Just one minute. I'm hungry."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door, "Come on, I'll buy you popcorn at the movie."

"With extra butter?" she asked.

He chuckled, "With extra butter." He promised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)- I'm not lying about this… it got a 2/10, that's horrible ratings.**

**Well here's chapter two with the introduction of Akaya Kirihara as reviewer asked for. I will get into why they have different last names in the next chapter.**

**Ja ne For Now!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis... I don't own soccer... I don't own tennis... But I do own Yamada Reiko, no one can deny that.**

**Okay, this chapter came quickly, but I really couldn't get it out of my head...**

**It's long to. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner

"Game St. Rudolf, 5 games to love." The announcer yelled.

"No way!" Screamed Horio, "There's no way Fuji-senpai lost this badly!"

"Something tells me he hasn't been playing seriously." A voice next to Horio said softly.

"Ehh!" Horio shouted, surprised, "Who the hell are you."

"A spectator." Answered Reiko. She was covered in dirt from sliding on the soccer field and was still wearing her soccer jersey. But, as promised, she managed to make it to Fuji's final match.

Fuji glared at Mizuki, "I'm just asking to confirm, but did you teach Yuuta the Twist Spin Shot, knowing that it would be harmful to his body?"

Mizuki smirked, "It's easy to manipulate a fool who only goal is to defeat his older brother."

Fuji's eyes took on a furious gleam.

Reiko chuckled internally, _"He reminds me of my brother…"_

"Did he really get the right data?" Inui thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Horio asked in his loud and obnoxious voice.

"Fuji… no matter how much data I gather…" Inui rambled, "He just isn't one to ever show his true self."

Reiko looked at the strange glasses wearing senior, _"Or perhaps he doesn't know his true self…"_ She thought.

"Game set, Seigaku, 7 games to 5!" The announcer yelled.

"Thank you for helping my younger brother." Fuji said to Mizuki, and he walked off the court.

"Hey!" Horio yelled, "You were right! He wasn't… Hey… where'd she go."

But Reiko had already left.

"Hey Fujiko!" Eiji yelled, "Great game!"

"Thanks Eiji," Fuji said with his ever-present smile returning.

"But you looked creepy the whole time!" Eiji whined.

"Sa… I'm sorry Eiji." Fuji said, but his smile never faded, "Did a girl come to watch?"

"Eh!" Eiji shouted, "Fujiko is asking about a girl! Is it that Yamada Reiko person?"

"Yes it is." Fuji answered bluntly.

"I didn't see her Fuji-senpai." Momo answered for Eiji.

"I think I did Fuji-senpai." Horio chimed in, "But she just vanished into think air.

"Fuji," Inui interjected, "Do you want to come with us? We're going to watch the Hyoutei-Fudomine matches."

"No, I have to go do something." Replied the tennis genius.

"Fuji says no to watching matches." Inui says as he scribbles into his mysterious notebook.

Fuji chuckles at this, "It doesn't mean anything Inui, I just have to go do something."

"Fuji says 'it doesn't mean anything'" Inui mumbles.

Fuji laughs then walks off into the distance, heading over to the nearby soccer fields.

----------------------------------------

"Hey Reiko-chan, get your butt over here."

"Coming Mai-senpai," She yelled as she ran back to the field from the tennis courts.

"What were you doing anyway?" Asked the senior named Akari Mai.

"Watching a tennis match I was curious about." Reiko answered.

"Were you interested in the match… or the boy playing it." Mai teased.

"The boy playing it." Reiko said simply. _"No use denying it."_ She thought.

"Of course." Her senpai murmured, "You know… You're really boring Reiko."

"Sorry if I disappoint you Mai-senpai." Reiko said smiling.

"Mai! Reiko! Get over here!" A voice shouted.

"Hai Buchou!" The two girls yelled in unison and ran off to meet the rest of the regulars. They were standing in a circle and the captain was holding a soccer ball in her arms.

"Get in the circle," the captain ordered and the two girls obeyed. "Ok, the rules are that we are going to juggle the ball. You can hit it over to anyone in the circle. The first one to either drop it or touch it with their hands pays for the celebratory meal."

"Hai Buchou!" The girls sang in unison.

The ball flew in the air, bouncing around the circle. Five minutes passed and it seemed as if no one would loose, when…

"Hi Rei-chan." Fuji said smiling from where he stood behind the girl.

"What?" She said spinning around to see the speaker, "Ow!" She shouted as the ball bounced off the back of her head.

"Haha!" Mai laughed, "I guess you're paying little Rei-chan."

"No fair!" Reiko shouted, "Interference! Buchou, help me out here." She begged.

"Sorry Reiko, you dropped it." The captain said with a shrug.

Reiko sighed, "aww man," She turned around, "Oh, Fuji-senpai. When did you get here?"

"Wow." Mai mouthed. Then rolled her eyes and went to get her stuff.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said, looking at the strange oblivious girl, "It's my fault you have to pay…"

Reiko shrugged, "Nope, I shouldn't have gotten distracted, that always seems to be my biggest problem."

"Would you mind if I made it up to you?' Fuji asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… how about dinner Friday night." Fuji said smiling as always.

"I can't." Reiko said bluntly.

Fuji's smile faltered, "Oh… mind if I ask why?"

"Friday night is horrible movie night for me and my brother. It's a tradition we've had since we were ten. I can't miss it."

"Oh. Well is Saturday night okay then?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

Fuji's smile broadened, "I'm glad. Meet me in the park near the tennis courts, okay? I'll see you then Rei-chan."

"Okay, see you then Fuji-senpai." She reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. "Hmmm." She murmured checking the money. She sighed, "I hope the senpai's eat light." She murmured and she turned around and left.

As Fuji watched her walk away, he thought, _"Should Yuuta and I have a horrible movie Friday. No… He would never go for it… I could trick him by saying we were going to hit tennis balls… yes… that would work"_

----------------------------------

Saturday night Reiko was about to leave her dad's house, in which she lives every other weekend. As she was about to walk out the door Akaya grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going Nee-chan?" He asked, his green eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I'm having dinner with a friend." She answered.

"Would this _friend _of which you speak be a boy." Akaya asked ominously.

"And if he is?" Reiko asked, becoming slightly nervous.

"Then I'm not letting you leave the house dressed like that." Akaya said grinning his sadistic smile.

Reiko breathed a sigh of relief, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked, motioning to her average jeans-and-a-tee-shirt attire.

"So much," Akaya answered and pulled her off into her room.

A half-hour later, Reiko was leaving the house wearing a black sleeveless dress that ended just above her knees and high heel shoes along with a ton of make-up. Her hair was straightened so the usual messy, untamed strands fell in a nice pile by her shoulders.

She spun around to glare at her brother as she was about to exit the door. "You know Akaya? Are you sure that you're straight."

Akaya scowled, "Just because I have tasted doesn't mean I'm gay."

Reiko chuckled, "well… you never know."

-------------------------------

Fuji waited for his date by the tennis courts. He checked his watch.

"_Hmmm… A half-hour late. I wonder if she's coming…I wonder if she even thinks this is a date… It seems like she doesn't really notice those things… I wonder… I should probably stop wondering." _He thought to himself.

His own thoughts were beginning to amuse him. He usually isn't one to think those type of things. In fact, he's usually one who enjoys watching others have mental breakdowns about girls.

"Fuji-senpai?" A girls voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmmm?" He said as he turned around and froze, "Rei-chan… you look… wow…" He was silent, _"That's funny, I've never been speechless before."_

"Sorry I'm late…" She murmured self-consciously, she usually doesn't dress like this, "You can blame my idiot brother for that, he wouldn't let me leave the house until my appearance was up to his standards. I'm beginning to question his sexual orientation." She rambled.

"And for that, I thank him." Fuji said as soon as he regained his composure. "Let's go,"

He took her hand and led her to a small sushi restaurant (not Kawamura's sushi), and took her over to a reserved table.

"Wow…" She murmured, "You even got reservations. I feel so important."

Fuji smiled, "I had to make sure we got a table."

Little did Reiko know, but Fuji had called a number of placed for reservations in order to trick Eiji, Momo, and even Inui. They were all probably at some unnamed restaurant, wondering what was taking Fuji so long with his date.

They both ordered drinks and looked at the menu.

Fuji smiled, "I'm going to order wasabi rolls," he said and then eyed her, waiting for her reaction.

Surprisingly she didn't react, "I'll order the vegetarian roll… that's really all I can order. I love vegetable sushi."

"So you're a vegetarian then." Fuji stated.

She nodded, still looking at the menu, "My brother thinks I'm crazy, but I really don't car. In fact, it's possible I keep it up just to spite him."

"You always talk about your brother… who is he? Does he go to our school?"

She looked up, "You're asking a lot of questions." She commented.

"I'm sorry." Fuji said, but his smile never wavered, "I'm just curious. Is it bothering you?"

"No…" She said simply, "My brother goes to a different school because he lives with my dad and I live with my mom." She said in answer to his previous question.

"Oh. I see. So you parents…" His voice trailed off as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"My turn." She said smiling, "You said you have a brother too. Why does he go to a different school then you?"

"He didn't want to be compared to me." Fuji answered.

At that point the waitress came, saving Fuji and further explanation. The two of them ordered their meals and before Reiko could ask another personal question Fuji asked, "So why do you like soccer."

"Why do you like tennis?" She shot back.

Fuji sighed, "The thrill of it… bringing out another's potential… playing at their level and watching them grow."

"Hmmm" Reiko murmured, "That's a weird way to put it, I like soccer for the thrill too, but differently. The thrill of running down the field chasing a ball and the satisfaction when it goes into your opponent's goal. And of course that fact that you are playing with your team."

"I see…" Fuji said, smiling as their food arrived.

The two of them began to eat. Reiko watched a Fuji put a wasabi roll into his mouth.

"Can't believe I'm eating wasabi?" Fuji asked.

Reiko grabbed a roll from his plate and popped into her mouth, her expression never changing. Fuji raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"My brother and I used to have wasabi eating contests… but it kind of lost its point when our taste buds adjusted."

After dinner, Fuji walked with Reiko home and was surprised to see that instead of the apartment complex they had walked to last time, they had now stopped at small house.

"Why are we going to a different place?" He asked.

"I live with my dad every other weekend… It's a good arrangement."

"I see…" He opened his mouth to say something else but before he could Reiko smiled.

"Thank you for dinner Fuji-senpai." She said.

Then Fuji did something that surprised even himself. He leaned and kissed the girl softly on the lips. "Call me Syuuske." He said, still smiling, but now with his eyes open.

"See you Monday… Syuuske." She whispered.

"Yes… see you Monday."

-----------------------------

As Reiko headed back to the house Akaya watched the occurrence through a window.

"Fuji Syuuske… hmmm." He muttered, licking his lips, "Interesting."

* * *

**Oh boy... what's Akaya going to do... even I don't know yet.**

**Review pleeaaase. More to come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Jacket

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT... I hate writing this.**

**Now to clear something up for my reviewers:**

**Reiko and Akaya are twins... but their not identical twins.**

**Here's something that's been bugging me... Identical means that the twin have the same DNA... meaning that they either have XX or XY chromosomes... meaning they have to be the same gender. A girl and a boy cannot be identical twins... in which case they do not necessarily have to look alike. The chances of faternal twins looking alike are the same as two siblings looking alike.**

**Ok... I'm sorry... Done with the boring explanations. In most cases I hate it when people do that, but this has been bugging me for a while now.**

**Ok, now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Jacket

Fuji walked out of the locker room and into pouring rain, unable to keep the disappointment from his features. The rain pounded loudly on his umbrella.

The match with Echizen had been going so well… but the Tokyo Semifinals were coming up and neither of the could afford to get hurt due to the rain.

Fuji smiled, _"Oh well," _he thought, _"I will play him again soon… before I graduate."_

The sound of soccer balls getting kicked around the field reached his ears, _"Hmmm…Soccer doesn't get canceled due to rain does it?"_

"Hey Fujiko!!!" A voice yelled and arm quickly enclosed his windpipes, "Where are you going! Come get burgers with Momo, Echizen, and I!!! I'm paying! Unfortunately…"

"Sa Eiji," Fuji said, smiling his usual smile, "I was going to go watch something."

"Ehhh!" Momo shouted from where he stood, "Is Fuji-senpai going to watch Reiko-chan play soccer?!" He yelled, grinning.

"Yes I am, Momo." Fuji answered bluntly.

Momo froze, "Awww, Fuji-senpai…. Why must you take the fun out of everything?"

"Sorry, Momo" Fuji answered.

"Can we come watch too?!" Eiji asked loudly.

"I suppose so," Fuji shrugged.

"Cool!" Momo grinned, "Come Echizen!" He yelled, pulling his kouhai behind him.

"Why do I have to come?" The freshmen muttered, but he was easily ignored.

The four tennis regulars made their way through the rain and over to the soccer fields, clutching their umbrellas.

On the fields, girls ran up and down, chasing the tiny ball. Half of the girls wore red scrimmage vests, but only one girls on the field had a regular jersey under her vest.

Even under all the mud, Fuji could tell that it was Reiko. The rest of the regulars were lined up on the sidelines, observing the game with a small smile.

The four tennis players walked over to the sidelines and stood next to the soccer regulars.

"Ehhh!" Momo yelled over the sound of the rain, "Why is Reiko the only regular playing?!"

Most of the regulars ignored him, but one glanced over with the corners of her eyes, "Because it's a junior game," She said as if it should be obvious, "Reiko's a junior, we're not."

"Oh," Momo mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "Now I feel stupid."

"That's because you are…" One of the soccer regulars muttered.

"What!" Momo shouted, "I…"

But the girl that Fuji recognized as Akari Mai interrupted whatever Momo was about to say by screaming excitedly, "Look! Our little baby girl stole the ball!"

And sure enough, Reiko was running up the field ahead of the other teams offense, making her way to the opponents' goal. The defenders lined up to defeat her but she was too fast and too practiced for them. Her feet controlled the ball ass she easily kicked her way passed the defenders and prepared to kick the ball into the goal.

The goalie lined herself up with the junior regular, wiping the rain out of her eyes.

"Hmmm…" Mai said smiling, "What's the baby gonna do?"

Reiko kicked the ball as hard as she could and the goalie made a dive for it. The ball bypassed the goalie and bounced off the goal post, returning to the prepared player. Reiko kicked the pall in midair and it flew past her enemy and bounced into the net.

At that point the whistle blew, announcing the end of the game.

The girls in the red vests screamed and cheered and tackled Reiko, pushing her into the wet mud.

The tennis regulars raised their eyebrows, "hmmm?" Echizen chuckled with a smirk, "It's like a bunch of Kikumaru-senpais."

"Ochibi!" Eiji whined, "You're soooo mean!"

Just then, Reiko walked over, covered from head to toe in mud and her hair soaking wet from the rain.

"How'd I do senpais?" She asked, ginning.

The senpais all shot her a thumbs a sign and her grin broadened.

At that moment, she realized the tennis regulars were standing their, watching her from their umbrellas.

"Oh, Fuji-sen…. Um… Syuuske! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

Eiji, Momo, and even Echizen raised their eyebrows at the usage of Fuji's first name. Eiji and Momo grinned, "Seems like you made some progress Fuji-senpai!" Momo laughed.

"He sure works fast!" Eiji chuckled.

At that point, Reiko was glad that she was covered in mud because that way no one could see the blush she felt rushing up her cheeks.

Fuji ignored all the comments and gently held a muddy lock of her hair between two fingers, he smiled, "You look cute, all muddy and wet like that Rei-chan."

The soccer regulars all laughed, except one.

"Ok!" Yelled the stoic girl, "Hit the showers, because to be blunt, you all stink!"

Everyone laughed an raced off to the locker room. But Reiko stayed, looking at Fuji. "Are you going to wait for me Syuuske?" She asked.

"If you would like me too." He answered, smiling his signature smile.

"I'll be right out."

"Fuji has a girlfriend! Fuji has a girlfriend." Momo and Eiji sang in unison as soon a the girl disappeared.

"Sa… Are you two going to do that all day?" He asked, taking out his cell phone, "Because I'd love to take a video of it."

The two of them paled and stopped immediately, "You're no fun Fuji-senpai!" Momo whined.

"Sorry to disappoint." Fuji said yet again.

About ten minutes later, Reiko came out of the girls locker room followed closely by Mai.

"Hi ya!" Mai grinned, "You must be the famous Fuji-senpai I hear all about!" She said loudly.

Reiko covered her ears, "You're too loud Mai-senpai…" She murmured.

Fuji smiled at Reiko, "So you talk about me."

This time there was no mud to hide her furious blush, "Yup!" Mai shouted, "Non stop."

"I do stop… I'm not right now am I?" Reiko muttered.

Everyone present ignored her. Eiji smiled, "Do you want to grab some burger with us he offered… but if you come I'm not paying… My poor wallet can only take so much."

"Sure." Mai grinned answering for Reiko, "Let's go."

Fuji reached out and grabbed Reiko, pulling her close so that she was under his umbrella. She blushed again, but smiled, relieved to be out of the rain. "Thanks Syuuske." She said smiling.

He looked down at her, "Of course."

The six of them made it the burger joint and sat down, quickly ordering their food.

"Why did you order a veggie burger?" Momo asked Reiko.

"Because she's a freak!" Mai answered for her, "Oh! I still haven't introduced myself! I'm Akari Mai, senior a Seigaku and regular on the soccer team and of course, this baby girl's best friend!"

"Self-proclaimed best friend." Reiko corrected.

"Oh?" Mai asked challengingly, "Who else would you call your 'best friend?'"

Reiko rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, thinking about it, "umm… how about… Syuuske!" She grinned proudly.

Said person allowed a slight frown to mar his usual smiling complexion, "I would prefer boyfriend, if you don't mind…"

Reiko blushed, "Ok then… boyfriend." She smiled, "I kinda like it…"

"Kinda?" Fuji asked, his smiled returned.

Reiko grinned, "I really like it."

"Now can we sing 'Fuji's got a girlfriend?'" Eiji asked.

Fuji pulled out his phone, "You can… but I can still videotape it."

Eiji paled, "Waaa! You sooo mean Fujiko!"

At that point the food arrived. Mai eyed the small pile of burgers in front of Momo and Echizen, "How much can you two possibly eat?" She asked.

"A lot." Momo answered, giving Echizen a challenging glare.

"I can eat more than you…" Echizen said with a scowl.

"We'll see about that…" Momo muttered, and the two commenced with the eating contest.

After they all finished the six friends stood outside the door, all of them relieved that the rain had finally stopped. But the lack of humidity had left a cool feeling to the air.

Reiko shivered.

Fuji put his arm around her, "Are you cold?" he asked, still smiling, "You can borrow my jacket."

"What?" She asked, "Oh, I forgot I have my own…"

She reached into her soccer bag and came up holding a Rikkaidai Tennis Regular jacket. Reiko scowled at it, "Stupid nii-san…" She mumbled.

"Huh?!" Eiji nearly screamed, "You brother is a Rikkaidai Regular!"

"Hai…" She mumbled, her voice trailed off, "He either is extremely stupid and accidentally switched them or he is trying to pull off some long and complicated prank I don't know about." She sighed, "I guess I'm heading over to Rikkaidai…"

Fuji pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and smiled at her, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

She smiled back, "Hai, see you tomorrow."

As she turned to walk away a tennis ball rolled out of the pocket but Reiko didn't notice and continued walking.

Fuji picked up the ball and looked at it. On it, in bold lettering, were the words, "**STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER."**

"_Hmm," _Fuji thought to himself, _"I believe I've just been warned… Her brother must be the only junior on the team then… Kirihara Akaya."_

------------------------------------

"Ehhh?" Marui Bunta shouted, "Reiko-chan is with Fuji Syuuske?! But that's not fair!"

"Sorry Marui-senpai… I saw them kiss Saturday night." Akaya smiled, his expression showed no hint of apology.

"Did you know this before or after you told me she'd like it if I dyed my hair pink." His senpai whined.

"After of course. I'm not that cruel… or maybe I am." He said laughing. Akaya loved the fact that his senpai had a crush on his sister since he introduced them freshman year because he always had something he could hold over his head.

Akaya's smile broadened wickedly, "You may want to make yourself scarce Marui-senpai, because Rei-chan is going to come return my jacket soon."

Marui paled, "Sanada!" He yelled, "I'm tired! I'm gonna go get some cake."

Akaya grinned wickedly and licked his lips. _"I wonder if he got my message… Fuji Syuuske."_

* * *

**Ok... once again... long chapter but it's hopefully semi good.**

**Thank you for reading everyone.**

**I'm going away soon so I'll update as much as I can before then but then that'll be it for three weeks.**

**Sorry.**

**Review and their will be more. I won't forget to update if my inbox is constantly full :) thanks again :P**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cast

**Hi again.**

**I'm tired of discaimers so just know that I don't own PoT... k?**

**Boy these chapters are coming fast.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Cast

"Game set! Won by Yamabuki, six games to three!" The ref shouted.

Fuji and Kawamura walked up to shake hands with Yamabuki's doubles pair. Fuji sighed, Yamabuki always seemed to win doubles…

He could see Ryuzaki-sensei contemplating something over by the bench. _"She's probably wondering what Seigaku is going to do with the Golden Pair being the only suitable pair…" _Fuji determined.

The two boys walked up the court.

Oishi walked up to them, "It was a good match you two," He said, smiling encouragingly, "Yamabuki's doubles are just too hard to beat."

"Hai" Fuji said, smiling, "I'm kind of glad that Rei-chan couldn't make it though." He laughed, "She has a soccer game."

"Oh yeah!" Eiji said smiling, "Mai told me they were playing Hyoutei!"

"Oi Kikumaru-senpai…" Momo said, smiling mischieviously, "You're getting rather friendly with Mai-senpai aren't you?"

Eiji blushed, "Am not!" He shouted.

"You know…" Kawamura interjected, "I heard Hyoutei has quite the violent girls soccer team…"

"Sa…" Fuji said smiling, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"We will now begin the doubles one match!" The ref shouted, "Yamabuki's Minami-Higashikata pair vs. Seigaku's Oishi-Kikumaru pair."

"Ready Oishi!" Eiji shouted.

Oishi smiled, "Let's win this Eiji."

----------------------------------

Meanwhile… on the soccer fields…

"Mai-senpai!" Reiko shouted, "Over here!"

Mai passed the ball to her kouhai, who was standing to the left of her opponent's goal. She tried to maneuver herself into a better position when a player from the Hyoutei team shoved her to the side.

The was crash… and the a snap… as Reiko rammed leg first into the goal post. She leaned forward and grabbed her leg, sucking in her breath in an attempt to avoid the long stream of swear words that were about the fly out of her mouth.

That was an utter failure.

"Reiko-chan!" Mai shouted, running over to her friend, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look ok damn it?!" Reiko screamed as her she began to see spots through the pain.

The ref called time out and Mai lifted the small girl up, but immediately put her back down when nothing other then a yelp of pain followed.

"We have to get her to the hospital." The captain said calmly.

"I agree," the coach nodded, "Mai, you come with me, the rest of the team can handle these guys."

Mai nodded.

"Okay," The coach said to Mai, "Lift her carefully."

As the coach and Mai lifted her, Reiko felt a wave of pain like she had never felt before. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. The last thing she heard was the audience applauding as she blacked out.

-------------------------------------

"Six weeks?!" Reiko screamed, glaring at the cast on her leg, "I can't play for six weeks?!"

At the hospital, it was quickly decided that her leg was broken and that she would be out of the game for at least six weeks.

"That's what the doctor said." The coach said, looking at her youngest regular player, "But don't worry about it, the team can handle the tournament without you."

"Yeah!" Mai said loudly, pumping a fist in the air, "We'll definitely win!"

"Quiet Mai." The coach scolded, "You're in a hospital."

"Hey Mai," Reiko said, looking up at her friend as she leaned on her crutches, "While we're here, do you wanna go see Yukimura-san?"

The coach sighed, "You two go ahead and do what you want. The game's over anyway. I'm glad that we still managed to win."

"Thanks for everything sensei," Reiko mumbled, still frustrated about not being able to play.

"Of course Reiko," the coach nodded, "And don't forget, I still expect to see you at practice, we can work on strategy whether you can participate or not."

"Hai sensei!" Reiko said smiling at the idea of still being useful, "Let's go Mai."

Reiko led the way, hobbling on her crutches, following the familiar path to the room of the her brother's captain.

When Mai and Reiko reached the room, the two of them saw that the door was open and the entire Rikkaidai team was standing inside, talking with their captain.

Reiko looked at Mai, "We shouldn't disturb them."

Mai nodded and the too began to walk away. They didn't get far before a certain Marui Bunta noticed the two of them.

"Ehh!?" He shouted, "Reiko! What happened to you?!"

The rest of the Rikkaidai team turned around and Akaya's eyes quickly widened then narrowed on her cast.

He ran out the room and touched it gently, his eyes furious, "Who did this to you?!" He demanded.

She smiled sheepishly, "I ran into the goal post." She answered.

Mai raised her eyebrows, "The way I saw it you were shoved into the goal post."

Reiko shrugged, "No difference."

"There's a huge difference," Mai argued, "One way you're pathetic, and the other you're not."

"Is that Reiko-chan." Yukimura's soft voice quietly rose above the rest, "Come on in."

Reiko and Mai both walked in. Reiko looked at all the team members in the room, "I don't want to disturb a team meeting." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Yukimura said smiling, "We were just finishing up."

Reiko smiled at the bedridden captain, "How are you feeling? Yukimura-senpai."

Yukimura smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I'm alive." He answered.

"That's important." Reiko said seriously. She looked up, seeming to notice something for the first time, "Marui-senpai! Why is your hair pink?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in shock.

Marui turned a bright red that clashed horribly with his bright pink hair, "I… well I…" He stumbled, "I want to sign your cast!" He said, desperately changing the subject.

Akaya laughed wickedly at Marui's suffering but smiled at his sister, "I want to sign your cast too." He said with a grin.

"I have colored markers!" Mai said, interrupting the conversation.

Reiko looked strangely at her senpai, "Mai-senpai… why do you carry around color sharpies?"

Mai scowled, "The question is why _don't you _carry around colored sharpies."

Reiko sighed, "Whatever, I don't really want to know."

"I want to go first!" Marui said loudly.

"No way!" Akaya argued, "Brother's definitely should get first dibs on the best space."

"What about the sick guy in bed?" Yukimura asked, smiling, "Shouldn't I get to go first?"

"Yukimura…" Sanada said, surprised that his friend was playing the pity game.

"Wait one sec." Reiko interjected. She grabbed the red marker and made a large circle right in the middle of her shin, "No one sign in this space."

Akaya took the blue marker and leaned down, about to write his name, then stopped.

"Why can't anyone sign in this space?" He asked, displaying and air of eerie calmness.

"It's reserved for Syuuske!" Reiko said, grinning at her genius. I want to make sure he has room before you guys and everyone in the soccer club decides to sign it! Aren't I smart?"

Akaya made a face then immediately checked himself. He leaned forward and wrote, "Property of Kirihara Akaya" down the side of her leg.

Reiko knocked him on the back of the head, "That's not funny idiot!" She complained.

"Ow!" Akaya whined, "I think it is."

Reiko sighed, "Well, nothing to do about it now…" She looked at Marui, "Do you want to sign with the pink marker Marui-senpai?"

---------------------------------------------

Reiko hobbled to the tennis courts on her crutches. Mai had abandoned her long ago when she had to go home to baby-sit her brother. But Reiko wanted to go see her boyfriend.

"Syuuske!" She yelled as she approached the courts, "Oh… the matches are over already."

Eiji bounded over to girl and was about to greet her with his signature hug when he froze in place, "Reiko-chan!" He yelled, "What happened to your leg!"

"How did the match go?" She asked, changing the subject.

"We won… duh!" He yelled grinning.

Fuji walked over, his eyes narrowing on the cast that went from her foot to her knee. "What happened?"

"How did your match go Syuuske?" She asked, once again trying to change the subject.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked again.

"Did you win?" She asked, smiling.

"Your leg." He asked again, his eyes opened as he looked at his girlfriend.

"_Well…" _Reiko thought to herself, _"That was destined for failure anyway…" _She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "I ran into the goal post."

Fuji didn't close his eyes, "No you didn't." He stated, "You wouldn't make that type of stupid mistake."

"Well… I may have had some help running into the goal post."

"Who?" He asked ominously.

Eiji paled, "I'd hate to be whoever that is…" He whispered to Reiko.

Reiko shrugged, "No clue… some girl on Hyoutei's soccer team… doesn't matter. Stuff like this happens, it's not the first bone I've ever broken and I doubt it will be my last." Her eyes were defiant. She did not want Fuji to do anything about this… It wasn't any of his business.

Fuji realized this a sighed, "I'll let it go this time, but if I find out who did this to you…" His voice trailed.

"Do you wanna sign the cast?" Reiko said, quickly changing subjects once again. She held up the colored markers, "I stole these from Mai-senpai."

Fuji took the green one and bent down, "I see all the Rikkaidai tennis team already signed." He said looking over the names.

"Ehhh?!" Eiji screamed, "Really?!"

Reiko shrugged again, _"I've been shrugging a lot… (_Shrug) _that's unlike me." _

"I ran into the at the hospital." Reiko murmured absentmindedly.

Fuji smiled as his girlfriend completely missed the gravity of that statement, "Where should I sign?" he asked her.

"Right here!" She said, grinning, "I saved you the best spot!"

Fuji smiled and signed his name in his perfect calligraphy, ornamenting it with hearts. Reiko blushed when she noticed it.

Eiji grinned, "My turn!" He yelled.

Fuji smiled as he watched Eiji grab the purple marker and started to sign the cast. He thought back to the signature next to his circle. It had said, "Property of Kirihara Akaya."

Fuji chuckled softly so that no one could hear, _"I guess that would be warning number two… interesting."_

* * *

**Ok, I'm leaving on wednesday so that means no updates for three weeks... ok... maybe one tomorrow (if I have time cause I reeaaally need to pack).**

**I'm sorry, please be patient.**

**Goodbye for now.**

**and PLEASE review.**


	6. Chapter 6: To Understand

**I have returned from the outback... literally!**

**I have three chapters besides this one ready to be typed and the beginnings to a new story so wait and see what's coming.**

**You may notice I upped the rating a bit... It may go higher... but no higher the T is assure you.**

**Thank you all for your patience and reviews... there is more to come... SOON!**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: To Understand

Reiko sat there watching soccer practice feeling absolutely useless.

She glanced over to the tennis courts, _"Hmm…" _She though to herself, "_Seems like something's happening."_

People were gathered around a particular court, absolutely silent.

"That's strange." She mumbled, "I've never seen spectators silent before."

Momo burst though the crowd, running from the courts, not wearing his regular jersey. Reiko could swear she saw at least one tear on his face.

"What's up with the dork?" Mai asked, appearing beside her friend.

"I'm not sure," Reiko answered absentmindedly, "Syuuske told me the ranking matches were today…"

"Oh ho!" Mai laughed, "He got dropped then! What a crybaby!"

"I don't think he's a crybaby." Reiko mumbled.

"Whatever." Mai shrugged, staring at here strange kohai, "I'm gonna hit the showers."

"I don't think I'm gonna wait today, if that's alright with you." Reiko mumbled apologetically.

"Like I said," Mai shrugged, "Whatever."

Reiko picked up her crutches and hobbled in the direction of the tennis courts.

It wasn't long until girls of all grades, even a couple boys, surrounded her.

Reiko stopped and stared into the eyes of angry freshmen, juniors, and seniors.

She cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." One particularly ugly senior girl admonished in her face.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you…" Reiko said logically.

"Don't be smart with me!" The girl shouted.

"Is this supposed to be a riddle?" Reiko asked, confused.

The girl scowled again, "Don't act so dumb Yamada."

"What are you talking about?" She asked again, still confused.

"You think your good enough for Fuji Syuuske?" Came the growl.

Reiko looked up thoughtfully, "Will I thought that he thought that I was good enough…" She murmured, "He did ask me out after all."

"Why you little brat!" The girl sneered.

A freshman steeped forwards and kicked one of the girl's crutches out from under her. Reiko fell face first into the dirt, angrily clutching her hands into fists.

"What are you doing?" She asked the other girls angrily.

"We're teaching you not to mess with my Syuuske-kun," The apparent leader said with a growl.

"Your Syuuske-kun?" An ominous voice asked, materializing behind the crowed, "I didn't know that I had been bought." Fuji said smoothly.

S-S-Syuuske-kun" The girl stumbled, "I-I didn't know you were there…"

"You may call me Fuji-san," Fuji said in an overly formal voice, "Are you ok Rei-chan?" he asked, pushing though the crowd to his girlfriend and gently lifting her up.

"Of course I'm fine." She mumbled, sounding more frustrated with the fact that she couldn't get up on her own then she was with the fall,

Fuji looked at the girl sympathetically, understanding why she was mad and then opened his eyes and stared at the fangirls, all of whom swooned at the blue crystals, "I don't belong to any of you," then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Reiko's. The two of them kissed, enjoying the feeling of the other's warmth.

Fuji broke it off, "Although I think I may belong to Reiko-chan."

Reiko blinked, her green eyes both confused and glazed over with the lingering kiss.

She watched the girls stomp off then looked up at her boyfriend, "You know… I think you may have signed my death wish Syuuske."

Fuji looked down with his crystal blue eyes, "not on my watch," He murmured, leaning down to kiss her again.

She used her crutch to pull herself up and deepen the kiss.

Fuji gently guided his tongue into her mouth. He smiled as she let out a soft gasp of surprise. His tongue moved through her, feeling the alien contours of her mouth.

"_This is interesting." _Fuji thought to himself, _"But I believe I like it… No… I love it." _He leaned in to pushing his tongue farther into her mouth eliciting a moan of pleasure.

A cough broke their reverie.

"This is why you ditched me brat?" Mai's voice rose above the ringing in their ears.

Reiko's face was bright red as she stumbled, "Um, n-n-no, I-I was just gonna ask…"

Fuji chuckled "You're cute when you blush." He said, smiling as he held his hand under her chin to kiss her again.

"Mmm… wait… no…" She said, breaking the kiss, "I wanted to know…What happened to Momo?" She finally got out.

"Fuji's eyes snapped open as he looked at his girlfriend, "Why do you want to know?" He asked in an ominous voice.

"I was just curious…" She said in an oblivious voice, she looked at Fuji who was still staring at her with his open eyes. She cocked her head to the side, "Are you jealous?"

"No." He answered, "I'm just curious as to why my girlfriend is inquiring about Momo."

His eyes returned to normal, but the smiled didn't return as he stared at Reiko, _"But I am jealous." _He thought, surprised, _"That's strange… What are you doing to me Yamada Reiko?"_

"Well…" She said, "I saw Momo running from the courts and that seem very… unmomolike."

"So you're just worried," He said, returning to his average smile.

"Mmm hmm…" she answered.

"He didn't make the regulars for the Kantou Tournament." Fuji said finally.

"Ha!" Mai laughed, "That's nothing to get all sad about!"

"You're so sensitive, Mai-senpai," Reiko said, glaring at the older girl.

"Whatever," Mai mumbled again, "I'll see you later babygirl!" She said grinning.

"Going to see Kikumaru-senpai," Reiko said teasingly.

Mai blushed, "What is it to you?"

"Have fun!" Reiko laughed.

Fuji put his arms around her, "Do you want some ice cream?" He asked smiling.

She laughed, "Is that even question?"

-----------------------------------------

Three days passed and the only time Reiko saw Momo was in class. Every free period, the poor former regular would disappear.

"I can't believe he's moping!" Eiji laughed at lunch one day.

Oishi glared at Eiji, "He probably just needs some time to adjust."

"I agree with Eiji…" Mai interjected, "the only way to get back on the regulars is to practice."

Reiko smiled at the lack of honorifics, Mai had only recently joined her at the usual, "Tennis Regular Lunch Table." The two of them alternated between this and the "Soccer Table."

The smile quickly vanished as her thoughts returned to Momo.

"Are you ok?" Fuji asked her in a worried voice.

"Yeah…" Reiko said dreamily, "I have to use the toilet… be right back Syuuske." And before he could say anything, she grabbed her crutches and hobbled off.

Momo was standing on the roof, looking out across the tennis courts,

He sighed.

"Still moping?" Asked a random voice.

Momo jumped with surprise and spun around to see Reiko standing there, leaning on her crutches, looking exhausted.

"How did you get up here?" Momo asked, looking at the large cast on her leg.

"Very carefully," She answered breathlessly.

"Why did you come up here?" He asked her.

"Why are you skipping practice?" She shot back

Momo looked up, surprised at this. "_Why does she care?" _Momo could feel anger rise up in his chest, _"What does she know? What right does she have?"_ He asked himself angrily, and since Momo isn't one to keep his thoughts to himself, she asked it out loud as well.

Reiko was silent. She hobbled over to the rail and leaned on it, looking out over the soccer fields.

She sighed, "Frustrating, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Momo growled.

"You know what I mean… watching you team practice… struggling to prepare… and being incapable of doing anything. It's almost painful… right?"

Momo looked at his classmate's leg and then up into her green eyes. They were sad and tired, as if she was sick of waiting.

"Oh yeah…" He muttered, "You're kinda in the same position as me, aren't you?"

"Not really." She answered.

"What do you mean now?" Momo asked her.

"Well… I can't play soccer." She stated in a frustrated voice, "No matter how much I want to, I can't get out there and help my team, even prepare for the tournament," She looked up at Momo, "You choose not to."

Momo stared ate the girl, _"I think this is the most I've ever heard her say at once." _He thought to himself. But she really made him think.

He sighed, "I see why Fuji-senpai is so head-over-heels for her." He blushed, realizing he had just said that last though outloud.

He looked down, seeing her blush at the mention of her boyfriend.

"I really should get back to lunch." She mumbled. She walked over to the door and glared at the stairs.

Momo watched as she carefully set her good foot down of the step, and leaning on the railing, gently brought her cast down a step.

There was a clattering sound as one of her crutches fell down a flight of stars.

Momo sighed and walked over to her, picking her up into the fireman's carry.

Reiko gasped in surprise, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"There's no way I can let you walk up and down the star on you own, I just can't." He said as he scooped up the dropped crutch and continued down the stairs.

About halfway down the stairs, Momo froze, the girl still in his arms.

"Fuji-senpai!" He gasped. Fuji stared at him with a close-eyed frown, "She needed help…" Momo tried to explain.

"I can take it from her." Fuji said in an ominous voice, gently taking the small girl from Momo's arms.

"Ok Fuji-senpai…" Momo said nervously, "I-I-I… I'll see you at practice!" HE blurted out as he ran back up the stars.

Fuji's eyes snapped open as he watched Momo run up the stairs.

He looked at the girl in his arms, "What did you tell him?" He asked her.

"I just showed him how stupid he was being." She said, blushing and shifting uncomfortable in his arms.

Fuji smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead, "You never cease to amaze me." He murmured.

Reiko's face turned as red as a tomato, "I'm hungry." She said, trying to cover her blush.

"Well it's not my fault you skipped lunch." Fuji said, carrying her down the stars as the bell rang.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fuji watched as Momo continuously bowed to Tezuka, begging for forgiveness and smiled as the regulars placed bets on his punishment.

He looked over to the soccer fields and spotted the tiny figure of his girlfriend watching as she leaned on her crutches, watching her teammates play.

Suddenly he had and idea of what she said to Momo.

His smile broadened as he heard himself whisper, "Thank you Reiko."

* * *

**Ok! Chapter 6 Complete!**

**Thank you all once again for your patience while I was away.**

**Please review and be excited... Akaya reappears in the next chap!**


	7. Chapter 7: Real Love of Tennis

**I've decided to make this story rated T... just for safety... I hope nobody minds.**

**I thank all of you who reviewed and encouraged me to update so quickly.**

**To all of you.... enjoy.... to all those who don't review... REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Real Love of Tennis

Finally it was time for the long awaited Hyoutei match.

Reiko was there wand was extremely happy that she could finally watch a full Seigaku match. But the feeling in the air didn't match her excitement.

Oishi had hurt his wrist and Momo was taking his place. The Golden Pair was divided.

Reiko looked around at the nervous tennis club members, "Syuuske?" She asked as Momo and Eiji walked onto the court.

"Hmm?" Fuji answered, his entire focus on the match in front of him.

"Why is everyone so nervous? Both Momo and Kikumaru-senpai are great tennis players and their styles really should compliment each other…"

Fuji nodded, "While that may be true, the two of them never really practice as a doubles team while the other team is more than likely bred to be in sync," He looked at his girlfriend who was staring at the court, "I forgot you're still a beginner when it comes to tennis."

She scowled, "I wouldn't necessarily say that…"

Fuji looked surprised, "You play tennis?" He asked her.

She frowned, realizing her slip, "No, I just said I wasn't a beginner."

Fuji smiled, "We should hit sometime," He said, excited now.

Reiko turned red, "I said I DON'T play tennis!" She said loudly.

Fuji and all the regulars looked at her surprised.

Her face turned even redder, "What are you doing?" She asked them, "Watch you teammates play!"

The regulars, including Fuji, turned to focus on the match. Reiko was saved… for now.

Oishi was now watching the two players and encouraging them. The two teammates on the courts seemed to be drawing energy from the boy in the stands, and he seemed glad to give it.

"It's like their playing triples!" Reiko said, grinning.

Fuji was smiling, "Yes," he agreed, "yes it is."

"Game and match, Seigaku!" The ref shouted.

The Seigaku tennis club cheered and Reiko cheered right along with them.

She grinned at Fuji, "Tennis really is a team sport when you play it right."

Fuji smiled, "mmm hmmm," he answered.

Reiko's grin broadened, "But it's not as good as soccer!"

Fuji laughed and put his arms around her, "I'll let that slide for now." He whispered in her ear.

Momo looked at the couple as he walked off the court, he grinned, "Oi! Reiko!" He shouted, "It's your turn next!"

She grinned and flashed him the thumbs up sign.

The grin quickly vanished when Seigaku lost the next match and ended singles three with a draw.

Fuji was still smiling but Reiko could feel his arms tighten around her. She looked up at him, "What are you so worried about?" She whispered, "You're next."

Fuji let go of his girlfriend and picked up his racket, "Hai," He said simply and he walked out onto the court.

He stood at the net and stared at the sleepy Jiro, "you're the one who beat Yuuta in fifteen minutes, no?"

Jiro yawned and put his arms behind his head, eyes closed, "Yuuta?" He asked.

Fuji nodded and headed to his position for the service game.

Reiko watched as Jiro grew more and more excited, at first with the disappearing serve and then with the Hakugei.

Reiko stared as Fuji's sold brown hair blew in the wind, "Beautiful," She whispered unintentionally.

"Aww! Reiko-chan's in love! Reiko-chan's in love!" Eiji sang loudly.

Reiko's face turned bright red, "I was talking about the weather!" She said defensively.

"That's not what it sounded like," Eiji laughed, "Reiko-chan's in love! Reiko-chan's in love!" He sang.

"Eiji!" Oishi gasped, "That's rude!"

"But it's true!" Eiji yelled, laughing.

"Game and match, Seigaku!" The ref cried, before Reiko could retort.

Fuji shook hands with Jiro and walked over to his girlfriend and team.

He looked at Reiko smiling, "Were you really talking about the weather?" He asked her.

She blushed, "Well… I don't know about that, but I do know that your match really turned me on."

"Oh really?" Fuji smiled, "Let's test that."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, initiating a long, deep kiss.

The regulars all blushed and looked away as Tezuka stood up for the match. Ryoma watched him from the bench where he was sitting since Ryuzaki-sensei left with Kawamura and Kabaji.

Fuji carefully ran his tongue over Reiko's bottom lip, seeking access to her warm mouth. But before the kiss could progress, the two lovebirds felt water spray over their heads.

They broke their kiss and broke away to glare at the source.

The entire group of Rikkaidai tennis regulars stood their, watching with raised eyebrows. Except for Kirihara Akaya, who was scowling bitterly, holding a water bottle with, "Marui Bunta" written across the top.

"My water bottle!" Marui shouted, grabbing it from Akaya.

Reiko whacked her brother on the head, "Akaya! You idiot!" She shouted.

By this time the Seigaku regulars had a turned in interest, including Tezuka and Ryoma.

Akaya scowled again, "Sorry, I panicked.

Reiko matched his scowl, causing the two of them to look more identical then ever, "Sorry my ass!" She sneered, "What the hell is there to panic about."

"I saw my little sister making-out with a boy! What else is there to panic about?!" Akaya shouted.

"Sister?!" Momo yelled in shock.

"I'm ten freaking minutes younger than you and my life is not your business." Reiko said angrily.

"Well, those ten minutes made a hell of a difference in maturity didn't it?" Akaya returned.

"Yup," Reiko nodded in agreement, "I'm mature, and you're not." She said, glaring at her brother. She looked at the team, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" She demanded.

"For you information, Yukimura-buchou asked us to videotape this match considering it's the first great match of this tournament," Akaya said, motioning to the video camera in Sanada's hands.

By this point Tezuka and Atobe were lining up, preparing to serve.

"Oh." She said, leaning on Fuji, tired of balancing on her good leg, "Well, if it's for Seiichi-senpai, the its ok."

Akaya's eyes narrowed as Fuji subconsciously place his arms around her shoulders, eyes intent on the match. He scowled again and turned to watch, indicating and end to the conversation.

Sanada eyed her out of the corner of his camera, "Don't call him Seiichi," He said dangerously.

"But he told me to, Sanada-senpai." She said, smiling innocently.

"Don't around me." He said, then turned to focus on the match.

"Gum?" Came a voice out of nowhere. She jumped and nearly fell over. Fuji snapped out of his intense focus to steady her and stare as Marui held out a piece of gum to his girlfriend.

"Marui-senpai…" She said looking at him, "Your high-sugar gum is gross."

"Oh." He said, looking disappointed, "How 'bout some cake?" He said, hopefully holding out a box of chocolate cake and two forks.

She stared at him, "But you never share your cake Marui-senpai."

Marui turned a bright red that clashed dangerously with his pink hair, "I can make an exception… for you… If you want…" He rambled.

"O… ok." Reiko nodded, confused. She moved to sit next to Marui and grabbed a fork to share the cake.

Fuji glared at the pink-haired volley-specialist, then looked at Reiko. He decided it was innocent, at least on her part, and sate next to her as she enjoyed her cake.

"Oishi-senpai?" Reiko asked, looking over to the vice-captain.

"Yes?" He said, surprised that she was directly addressing him.

"Is Tezuka-senpai trying to protect his left elbow?" She asked, her eyes focused on the captain.

"Yes…" Oishi said, confused, "Didn't you hear the anecdote I just said?"

"I was too busy yelling at my idiot brother," She said with a shrug, "But he better stop doing that."

All the regulars on the bench stared at her, Marui stopping in mid-chew.

Fuji broke the silence, "What do you mean Rei-chan?" He asked her.

She held up a finger as she chew the cake, grabbing Fuji's water bottle to help wash it down, "Because," She said once she had swallowed, "With the saw Atobe is playing, Tezuka-senpai is going to destroy his left shoulder."

"You would know how to do that, wouldn't you?" Her brother mumbled under his breath, eliciting a warning glance from the girl. Luckily, no one heard besides her.

"So that's what he's aiming for." Oishi whispered.

"I see now," Inui said, nodding as he scribbled in his notebook.

Yanagi smirked quietly at Inui's scribbling as he watched the match.

"How dirty!" Momo shouted.

As he said that, Tezuka collapsed, grasping his shoulder in a white-knuckled grip.

"Tezuka!" The regulars shouted. They all leaped up, jumping over the fence and racing over to their captain.

"Get back!" Tezuka shouted, "The match is not over!"

The Seigaku Regulars froze in place, staring at their leader.

"Tezuka…" Oishi mumbled hoarsely.

"No!" Tezuka shouted again.

The regulars turned to the returned Ryuzaki-sensei who nodded reluctantly. The regulars left the court and Echizen left the bench for Ryuzaki-sensei and went to warm up.

The faced of the Rikkaidai regulars were dark as deja vu struck.

Reiko looked at her brother's troubled face and immediately kicked into "sister-mode." All past conflict forgotten, Reiko rocked forward on her good foot, wrapping her arms around him, "Don't worry, Seiichi-kun will get better." She whispered, ignoring Sanada's glare as she addressed the captain by his given name.

Akaya smiled and glanced at her over his shoulder, "Your breath smells like chocolate."

She laughed as he lifted her up, placing her on the seat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I know," He whispered back.

Oishi looked at Fuji who shrugged, looked at his girlfriend.

Reiko returned his glance, "Family first," She mouthed.

He nodded, understanding, and turned to focus on the match.

Reiko stared in shock as Tezuka continued to play deep into the tiebreak.

"What is he doing?" She whispered to her brother.

"He feels he can't lost." Akaya answered, "For his team."

"At the sacrifice of his arm," She said, still shocked.

Akaya shrugged, not fully understanding himself.

"Promise me you'll never do that!" Reiko demanded.

Akaya stared into his sister's serious eyes, "I promise." He stated.

"Cross your heart?" She asked.

Akaya chuckled at his sister's childishness and nodded.

"Cross it!" She demanded.

He made a crossing motion over his chest, laughing.

"Good," She nodded.

"Game and match! Hyoutei's Atobe! Seven games to six!" The ref cried to a silent crowd, "We will now move onto the reserves!"

Ryoma stepped onto the courts along with Hyoutei's Hiyoshi. Sanada stood up with the video camera, watching.

"That's Hiyoshi, isn't it?" Akaya asked his senpais, "He's the one who did fairly well against you in the newcomers matches, ne? Yanagi-senpai? Was that really true?"

Sanada snorted, "Stop pretending like you don't know! The one to lead Hyoutei next year will most definitely be him."

Akaya looked at his sister next to him, she was grinning, "What are you so smiley about?" He asked her.

"Just watch and see." She said, her smile growing as Ryoma shocked the crowed wit the first twist serve, "This match isn't near over."

The Rikkaidai regulars stared as Ryoma hit the zero-shiki drop shot. Akaya laughed, "Yet another monster at Seigaku eh?"

"Just watch." Reiko said, her smile secretive and unfading.

Everyone on the court stared in shock at the match as both Ryoma and Hiyoshi kept up a pace the was inhuman.

"Hmm." Yanagi said, looking at his kohai, "I do believe that freshmen is using your single-footed split step Akaya."

"Yes," Akaya said, his eyes feverish with excitement and anger, "I will crush him." And he stood up to follow the senpai taichi.

His sister grabbed the hem of his jacket, "You'll have to go through me before you get that far, Akaya." She said, her voice carrying a dangerous warning, and her eyes containing a reddish tinge.

Akaya looked at her, matching her glance, "You won't have the chance." He said ominously, "Meet you at the gate in a half hour?"

She nodded, "Let's be happier then, no?"

Akaya smiled, "Will do." And he turned to leave.

Reiko picked up her crutches and hobbled over to Fuji, "What was that all about?" He asked her.

She shook her head and shrugged, "Nothing, just some new rivalries taking route."

"Game and Match! Seigaku's Echizen! Six games to four!" The ref shouted.

The Seigaku tennis team burst into cheers, screams so loud that they shook the stadium.

Reiko hugged her boyfriend, "Congratulations Syuuske." She whispered, "No go celebrate."

He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss, "Thank you."

She smiled and let got and he ran of to cheer as relief cut through the Seigaku tennis team.

----------------------------------------

The Seigaku team was about to leave the tennis park, heading over to their traditional celebration at Kawamura Sushi.

"Are you coming Reiko-chan?" Eiji asked, looking at Fuji's arm tight around the girl and assuming that the answer was yes, "Mai's gonna be there." He said smiling.

"Oh is she now?" Reiko grinned.

Eiji blushed, "Y-y-yes," He stumbled.

Fuji smiled and pulled his girlfriend closer, "So, are you coming?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "Can't, its Friday."

"Oh yeah," Fuji sighed, still smiling, "I forgot." He didn't really forget, but he wished that she did, "Maybe you could skip it this once?"

"What does Friday mean?" Momo asked.

"Reiko! Let's go! We'll miss the movie!" A voice called from the entrance gate.

The team turned to see Kirihara Akaya standing there, waving impatiently in his regular uniform.

"Coming!" She called back. She turned and looked at her boyfriend, "Not going to happen Syuuske," She said apologetically, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see ya later!"

She turned and hobbled over to Akaya who impatiently rolled his eyes. He raced forward, picked up the girl, and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the heck are you doing!" She cried.

"You're too slow." He deadpanned.

"Well you better not fart." She said, her face in his butt.

He laughed and carried her off to the movies.

The Seigaku regulars watched as the two siblings faded into the background.

"I can't get over how familiar she is with the Rikkaidai regulars." Oishi commented.

"I'm not," Fuji said fondly, "She's quite easy to befriend, ne? Momo?"

Momo blushed, "Seems like you have some competition with that Marui Bunta." Momo shot back.

"No," Fuji said confidently, "She's as oblivious as ever… but worse happens I blackmail him… or something else."

Momo paled and laughed nervously.

"_It doesn't surprise me how close she is to the regulars," _Fuji thought, _"But her closeness to he brother is both shocking and refreshing. To get over a fight like that… that quickly," _He shook his head, and thought back to the dangerous, red gleam in Akaya's eyes, _"Dating he may be more dangerous than I thought."_

He sighed, _"Why can't Yuuta and I be like that?"_

"Fujiko! What's wrong: Eiji asked, reacting to the sigh.

"I think I'm going to pit around with Yuuta tomorrow," He said, smiling.

The Seigaku regulars just stared at the tensai who had obviously lost his mind.

* * *

**I think this was my longest chapter yet, but I was really fun to write**.

**I enjoyed establishing the relationship between Reiko and Akaya and even allowed a few slips into her past.**

**But I'm sorry to say... we will not revisit her past until way later in the story... I already know when.**

**I hope no one is too OOC... please tell me if you think they are and what you think I should do.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll right so REVIEW!**

**Ok... done for now... be back soon!**


End file.
